Exchange values, Ace points and other fun stuff
Welcome This page is expressly made for tips, tricks and other neat little things that have been found in the game, like the hit glitch and how to use and get exchange values. Exchange values (EV) With the addition of the Exchange system, there has been questions like "how do i exchange for this MS" and "What is the an Exchange vale" floating around the internet. Questions like these are great and usually get quickly responded to, but I believe in the old Chinese saying "Give a man a fish and he eats for a day, but teach a man to fish and he eats for a lifetime." So what does that mean for you? Well, I'm here to teach you to "fish". Getting EVs First thing you have to do is get the EV for the unit you want but there is a problem, its a hidden stat in the game, so you are left with 2 options get it online or calculate it yourself. What follows is the formula to get EVs and an example or 2. The formula : (HP/20+EN)*(Atk+Def+Mob) Example 1 Exia (basic) Lvl10 HP 10400 EN 323 Atk 41 Def 24 Mob 29 (10400/20+323)*(41+24+29)= 79242 Example 1 Exia (basic) Lvl12 HP 10400 EN 328 Atk 41 Def 24 Mob 29 (10400/20+338)*(41+24+29)= 80652 Right now i would like to point out that there is an order of how greatly a stat effects change and it is HP>Atk,Def,Mob>EN. This means you get the most out of HP increases and the least out of EN with the rest all as important. Using EVs the first step in using EVs is figuring out what unit you want and what you want to exchange for it and then calculating the EV for both. Ok now that i have the EV what do i do with it you say, well here comes the hard part, you now have to get the EV of the unit have to be equal to or greater than the unit you want. I also have to tell you a guideline i use when doing this, dont go more than 1500-1000 over the EV of the unit you want because there are only 4 slots for exchanging. If you over shoot too far you run the risk of having the unit pushed out of the exchange slots by units with higher exchange values. Here are 2 examples of this Example 1 Exia (basic) Lvl12 HP 10400 EN 328 Atk 41 Def 24 Mob 29 EV 80652 Example 2 Exia Lvl2 HP 12880 EN 300 Atk 29 Def 26 Mob 32 EV 82128 In the examples both units have similar stats and EVs that are about 1500 apart which is fine if you are shooting for Dynames, Strike Noir or a GN Flag. If you wanted the Strike Gundam though you would be out of luck so remember to not go too far over in EV. EVs and Inheritance This is a relatively easy method to get inheritance for crazy high experience units or non-evolve-inheritance units such as Wing Zero Custom, Strike Freedom, Mobile Armors, Zanspine, etc. The method is most effective when you're in the mid-game as you're most likely have enough money, items and characters with decent level by this time. Preferred conditions are as followed: *Decent leveled (I use lv 51) characters with "Elite" ability and preferably with extra attack ability/ minus defense ability such as e.g Treize Khushrenada, Milliardo Peacecraft, Carozzo Ronah, etc *Battleship with repairman with his/her repair skill maxed out *Buy/Capture(?) unit "Dopp" from the First Gundam series (I prefer this unit since it has the "gamebreaking" missiles and low exp requirement) *Equip Dopp with extra unit experience Optional Part (the 20% and 30% ones) and extra attack Optional Part (I usually use Char Aznable chip/C.A. chip) *Start with the Gundam Wing 1st stage (you'll usually end up with lv20++ by the end of the stage), the second stage is up to you as long as you can make the Dopp hit lv 35 (I usually use V Gundam 3rd stage, the one with 3 giant "motorcycles") *When you hit lv35, you can modify the unit's EVs by equipping the unit with any stats-changing Optional Parts. I usually use the combination of Gasoline Engine, Computer Virus, Virtual Computer Virus and OS Downgrade in order to choose the unit to exchange. When upgrading the unit, NEVER upgrade its HP since HP affects the EVs the most and you can't really modify HP stats too freely with Optional Parts. You can upgrade other stats as you like to choose which stat to inherit. Since the most important stats to me is ATK, I always use this method without upgrading the unit's HP. As you already know, the downside of this method is that you may not be able to inherit HP. However, using this method, I got Turn X, Wing Gundam Zero Custom, Strike Freedom, Nu Gundam, Hi-Nu Gundam, Akatsuki, Zanspine, Great Zeong, etc... with ATK inheritance. Yay? Hit Glitch Here is a neat little glitch found by chaotiPK on youtube thumb|left|400px This glitch can be done on PS2 and Wii version, but only if your unit attacks alone. Team support / Fire support Team support is very important to destroy strong/many enemies in a single turn without getting much damage. Here are the rules: - You can only choose it when it is available - A unit can only get team support from units that have not moved yet. - The supporting unit has to be in range of the target point and has to have suifficient energy to attack - The supporting unit must be within the same team leader/master's charm area (green/red) - Only the attacking unit will get counterattacked by the target - The range of the team support area depends on the charm level of the team leader (can be increased with AP (Ace points)) Team members: - Can get team support from any team member (same group, same team Nr.) and the team leader - Can get support from max. 2 units Team leader: - Can get team support from any team member (of his group) and fire support from his ship - Can get support from max. 3 units Master unit: - Can get team support from any team member and fire support from his ship - Can get support from max. 7 units within in his red charm area Ships: - Can get fire support from other ships - Can give fire support to it's team leaders and the Master unit when the target is within the yellow fire support area In general you have to plan your next move ahead before moving a unit. It is like putting up a trap which you can use in the next phase. Positioning your ship for the next phase is the easiest thing you can and should do as the ship fire support can cause 4000~5000 in additional damage. Combining team support and chance step is a good way to defeat many enemy units in a single phase. Stats of Pilot This are the translate stats for pilot. Be careful not to random increase the stats it might hold the chance of winning in the game. Below is the list of stats according to the game in japanese but after this five stats the following is the ability of the pilots and here is the translate version in detail link 射撃- Range 格闘- Melee 守備- Defense 覚醒- Awakening 魅力- Appeal/Charisma/Charm Getting many ACE POINTS (AP) in a short time You have to know the Ace point rules: - The character who attacks and shoots down a MS will get 1 AP (2 for a ship) - A Unit who gave support gets none - When a ships shoots down a target, the ship crew (max. 5 characters) and the guest will get one AP each - The character who gets the most AP will get the most extra points, the second ranked will get many extra points and the third ranked will get some - When more than three people get first and/or second ranked the lower ranked will get no extra points Example: 872 AP in less than 10 minutues - Origin generation - OYW - Stage 1 Entering the Atmosphere (No WB, no capture) In this short stage there are 11 enemies. Destroy one enemy with each of your ships, then damage the the Musai to below 50%. In the next phase the Musai will launch it's three MS. Let each character shoot down only one enemy. The last character (who will get the most AP) destroys the Musai. Ace Points: 2+50 for the character who shot down only the Musai ( = One character) 1+40 for the character who shot down only 1 MS ( = 8 characters) 1+40 for the Ship crew members of the ships who shot down only 1 MS ( = 12 characters) In total: 52 + ( 41 x 20 ) = 872 AP Capturing enemy units Capturing enemy units is very useful as you can turn them to a lot of capital, use the units or develop them - You can only capture units that have launched from ships - When you destroy that ship, it's units will hiss a white flag and won't move or attack - Only the ships you can control/move can capture units that have hissed a white flag - You can increase the capturing range of your ships by 3 squares by equipping the ship with the option part "working pod" (you can buy it for 12000 after claring 5 missions) - Your ship can only capture a certain number of enemies, so use all ships you have - You can turn a captured unit into about +6000 in capital, so 10 captured units mean +60000 in extra capital - The capital you get for selling a unit depends on the value of the unit Get ready before causing a War break (WB) For causing a WB you normally need to destroy only one unit with a certain unit of yours. Therefore eliminate all other enemy units, send all your other units back to your ships so that they get fully charged (HP/EN) and send your ships to where the new enemy will appear. For each turn you wait your ship's HP will recover by 10% and it's EN by 20% (Can be increased with OP parts). Cause the WB when all of your other units have not moved yet so that you can strike on the enemy as they appear How to use Chance step When one of your units destroys an enemy, the attacking unit gets a chance step. The chance step is essentially an extra turn. Be aware that a level one character can only perform two chance steps in one phase, but characters gain an extra chance step at levels that are multiples of 10 (eg. 3 at level 10, 4 at level 20, etc.). How to use a spring board You can use chance steps and ships as spring boards to extend the movement range of a unit Example: - Victory Gundam (fighter form) moves 9 squares, destroys an enemy and moves another 9 squares. 18 in total - V2 Gundam (fighter form) moves 11 squares and gets into the rear of a ship (example Ra Cailum). The ship moves 6 squares. The next phase the ship moves 6 sqares and launches the V2 (11 squares + 3 for the catapult position at the Ra Cailum). The V2 destroys an enemy and moves another 11 squares. That makes 48 squares in 2 phases and a fully recharged MS The thoretical maximum movement area in two phases with the V2 + Ra Cailum + 4 enemy units to destroy is: (11 x 3) + 6 + (6+3) + (11 x 3) = 81 squares Category:Game Mechanics